


【委托】朋友以上 戀人已滿

by yuanyuan77



Category: Eight Clouds Rising
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuan77/pseuds/yuanyuan77
Summary: 是委託 是委託 是委託出雲傳奇的委託，兩個男主角戀愛的同人男男生子有 避雷注意禁止轉載





	【委托】朋友以上 戀人已滿

**Author's Note:**

> 是委託 是委託 是委託
> 
> 出雲傳奇的委託，兩個男主角戀愛的同人
> 
> 男男生子有 避雷注意
> 
> 禁止轉載

一切的開端

雪勢開始加大，茫茫白色遮蔽了車窗，車輪也被凍得無法行動。車上的倆人只好下車檢查輪胎，在衡量過天氣決定用步行的方式前往目的地。

「請問野井村是不是這麼走啊？」七地健生健生去詢問旁邊車輛的主人，得知村落就在下面一點的位置。那個人好心提醒七地健生和布椎闇己闇己想去的地方不會收留外來者過夜。而且村落待人不怎麼友善，更有「黑不淨之村」的名字。

七地健生向路人道謝告別了之後向手呼了呼氣，磋了磋被凍紅的雙手。環境開始變得越來越冷，七地健生心想村落不收留人的話就慘了。

「我們早點辦完事情早點回來吧。」七地健生向布椎闇己生硬地扯出了個微笑。

七地健生不停地為自己做心理建設，他對可怕的東西沒有什麼防禦力，比如漆黑的環境和鬼魂之類。他跟著布椎闇己看過了不少念和氣的靈異事件，可是他還是不怎麼習慣。

「你確定你的雙腿可以走在一條烏漆墨黑的小道上不發抖？」布椎闇己用一個調侃的語調打趣著七地健生。

「我現在已經不怕啦！闇己你是在笑什麼啊！」

布椎闇己想起第一天和七地健生見面的那天，七地健生一臉慌張地跟他說看到靈魂的樣子。布椎闇己永遠也不會忘記七地健生那個樣子，他明明是一個害怕念的人，卻能擁有強大的心靈。布椎闇己知道七地健生的善良是他最厲害的武器，因為他就是被七地健生拯救的。

一番玩笑過後倆人便繼續向目的地進發，在路途中倆人發現雪勢沒有好轉的跡象，甚至越下越大。在到步時，雪是停了，不過積雪很厚，幾乎不能往回走。不過幸好，村落並不是路人所說的那麼可怕，起碼不是什麼荒山野村，是個環境清幽、山水宜人的地方。

「你好煩啊！」雄厚的罵聲在寧靜的村莊顯得格外吵耳。

眼前一個身型魁悟的男人正在與一個小女生在糾纏，女生死死地捉住男人的衣襟，直至被不耐煩地大力甩開她，才吃痛得鬆開了手。女生一下子就跌到在雪地上，在冰天雪地上摔在地上，想想也覺得疼。

「你這個只敢在村裏動粗的廢物！」女生即使被男人用武力扯開，疼痛在身，嘴皮子仍然很硬，亳不轉彎抹角的嘲諷一番男人。

「看我不打死你這個丫頭！」

男人明顯是被說到痛處了，掦手就作勢要給女生一巴掌。

「作為男人你不要打女孩子！」

七地健生站出來保護那個女生了，他擋在女生的面前好讓男人不能打著她。七地健生很關心女生的情況，一臉擔憂地詢問她有沒有傷到什麼地方，怕對方站不起來還伸手扶她。

這一系列行為在布椎闇己眼裡只有無奈，他知道七地健生一看見美女就會被迷得神魂顛倒。而且七地健生每一次都是被女人欺負的那一個。

布椎闇己輕聲的嘖了一聲，沒有再看七地健生和女生。不過餘眼還是會向七地健生看去，他為此感到很不快。不知道為什麼，這時他的心情有點凌亂，怎麼也平復不下來。

布椎闇己眼看倆人聊得火熱，他剛想開口讓七地健生不要忘記正事，村長的兒子就出現了。

七地健生和布椎闇己這一行是為了尋找神劍，那是一把年代久遠的刀。為了幫助布椎闇己早日集齊寶刀，在大雪下逗留個一天兩天可不算得上什麼。

他們從村長兒子口中聽到了，村長兒子也不知道他爸爸是否真的有刀，很大可能他們是要白跑一趟了。七地健生正想與村長兒子爭論，因為他確確實實的聽到村長說了刀在這裡。

布椎闇己讓七地健生不要吵了，跟著村裡人走就是，他感受到了神劍的存在，的確在不遠的地方。

七地健生看了看布椎闇己。布椎闇己的臉上難得有一抹笑容掛了起來；布椎闇己笑起來是真的挺好看的。七地健生回想起他第一次看見布椎闇己時，還誤以為他是個女生，被他的容顏吸引到久久移不開視線。他一直認為布椎闇己的笑容是有感染力的，因為每當布椎闇己笑起來，自己也會跟著他而變得開心起來。也有可能是看到布椎闇己喜悅的表情，自己的心情也會更加的美好吧。

七地健生想和女生再多說幾句，他巡視了周圍一圈，卻沒有發現她的蹤影。七地健生內心對她的好奇又增加了幾分，他對身份神秘的女生似乎沒有什麼抵抗力。

七地健生也不再想了，還是幫布椎闇己忙來得要緊。

他們跟著村長兒子來到了一個略為破舊的宅邸，地上的木板明顯微微裂開的痕跡，牆身也是有點骯骯髒髒的，有小塊的污漬。不過整體來說還算是看得過去。

七地健生和布椎闇己順利的與村長見面了。不過事與願違，村長一口就說這裡根本沒有什麼刀，語氣中更是透露出對七地健生倆人的不耐煩，想趕他們走。

「關於刀的價格，我們可以好好談談。」布椎闇己坐了下來，即使知道村長不想把刀給他，也沒有要離開的意思。布椎闇己刻意強調金錢方面，也是看清楚了村長的劣根性，沒有人不愛錢的。

果不其然，村長剛剛強硬的態度有所動搖了，嘴巴稍稍抖動著問布椎闇己可以出多少錢。雖然老人家脾氣變軟了，但還是倔強的說刀的價格不菲，不像是一個小子可以負擔的數目。

「一千萬，您意下如何？」

布椎闇己一臉認真的表情把村頭倆父子嚇到打了個激靈，村長兒子甚至還說他瘋了。布椎闇己則是向他們解釋道：他在尋找的刀真的很重要，他有責任要把刀帶走。

七地健生看到了布椎闇己一副大財主的樣子，趕忙湊在他耳邊問他是不是在開玩笑。七地健生知道布椎闇己家底優越，但即使再怎麼有錢，一千萬的數字也實在是太大了。

儘管布椎闇己開出來了一個很好的金錢，村長也沒有立即答應把神劍賣給布椎闇己，而是再推遲一天。這樣也好，起碼七地健生和布椎闇己今天有落腳的地方了，村長答應了可以讓他們在村裡面逗留一晚上。

「都花了這麼大一筆錢，神劍應該是勢在必得了吧？」七地健生靠著支撐住宅的柱子，沉思著村長最後的決定會是什麼。

「如果那個人不加價的話就是了。」

「這麼說還有其他人在打神劍的主意？」

「對啊…」布椎闇己還沒有說完，七地健生的注意力已經去了別的地方。布椎闇己剛起身想看看七地健生在幹什麼，就看到連往院子的門被打開了，隱隱約約的能聽到有女生的聲音。

布椎闇己往七地健生的方向擠了擠，從門縫看到了今天遇到的女孩子。

七地健生的視線就沒有從那個女孩身上離開過，眼睛緊跟著女孩，就差在沒有跑出去找她而已。

布椎闇己看著心裡面挺不是滋味的，畢竟他剛剛還在和七地健生聊著呢。而且布椎闇己不太喜歡那個女生，他從她身上感覺到了不太友善的氣息。

「你不要接近那個女的。而且也別癡心妄想了，白天那個男人估計是她男朋友。」布椎闇己沒有再跟著七地健生偷窺外面，他一看到那女生心裡面就不舒服。

「可是她被欺負了誒，再說了，她不就是一個普通的女孩子嗎，是你太小心眼了。」七地健生向布椎闇己露出了一個尷尬的微笑，他這一次不站在布椎闇己那一邊了，他覺得那個女生很可憐，絕對不會是什麼危險人物。

「嘖，你就是對女人這麼好才會經常被她們當成時白癡耍啊！失戀了這麼多次還不明白啊？」

「真不好意思呢，要一個白癡幫你忙。再怎麼樣你說話也不能這麼傷人啊！」

布椎闇己不想再和七地健生討論，聽著他說話都圍繞著一個連名字也不知道的女人，布椎闇己越想就越生氣，轉身就合上眼睛睡覺了。

破碎的開始

過了一晚上，天氣正好，陽光溫暖的照在了雪地上。昨天的雪勢大得連步行都挺困難，所以地上的積雪厚厚的，甚至在連樹上也鋪了一層白色。

七地健生起床後還是很在意布椎闇己說的話，他的腦海裡面都是那個女生的身影，他始終認為她沒有布椎闇己說的那麼可怕。現在時間還不是吃早飯的時候，天才亮了不久，布椎闇己也還沒有起來，七地健生不想睡回籠覺，就出去散散步。

七地健生剛走出房間就看到了老婆婆吃力的捧著餐點，他二話不說主動提出要幫忙，順便打聽一下那個女孩的事。

「對了婆婆你知不知道一個女孩子，她的頭髮是棕色的，眼睛很大很水靈，長得很可愛。」

本來七地健生和婆婆聊得好好的，有說有笑，婆婆還想把自己的女兒介紹給七地健生認識。但是當七地健生提起他遇到的女生時，婆婆的表情明顯冷淡了許多，更是把七地健生幫忙拿的食物搶回自己手中。

「你是被她媚惑了吧，她是我們村裡面的狐狸精，家世也不怎麼好，你還是不要接近她了吧。」

七地健生還是不相信那個女生是會害人的，反而覺得村子裏的人都太迷信了。七地健生想著：如果被村民認為自己是妖怪的話，她心裡面一定很不好受吧。

「死老太婆你說什麼呢！」女生突然在後面走了出來，衝著婆婆大喊了一句。

婆婆看見她以後也沒有為她的沒禮貌而生氣，快步走進了建築物內，像是看到了瘟神一樣趕忙走開了。

「小妹你不可以這麼和長輩說話啊。」

「沒關係，我最討厭那個老太婆了，說白了我討厭整個村子！還有，我不叫小妹，我的名字是詩織。」

「你的名字很好聽。」七地健生向詩織露出了他的招牌笑容，那是比冬天的太陽還要來得溫暖的笑容。

「裝什麼好人，你也相信他們說的，對嗎？」

「怎麼會呢，是他們太古板了。你不要因為他們的話而傷心啦。」

「你懂什麼啊，我們家族因為村民迷信而受了多大的傷害，我們可是一直都在被排擠啊！」

詩織的表情很哀傷，眉毛瞬間低慫了下來，嘴巴微微嘟起，顯得格外委屈。

七地健生最見不得女孩子不開心了，他一看到詩織的表情立即就亂了套，一時間不知道該說什麼。他的心也隨著詩織的情緒而起伏。詩織所遭受的事刺痛著他的同情心，使他的心情也跟著低落。

詩織比起像狐狸，更像是一隻高貴的貓。水汪汪的大眼睛，玻璃般有亮光的瞳孔和貓眼一樣，像極了寶石。柔順的頭髮還有白皙的皮膚，還有傲人任性的做事方法，簡直就是貓。

七地健生挺容易喜歡上一個人的，他還沒有從上一段的失戀走出來，就喜歡了眼前這個才剛知道名字的女孩子。

「你跟我來。」詩織拉著七地健生的手，想帶他前往另外一個地方，似乎沒有上一秒那麼難過了。

「唉等等，我還有一個朋友在睡覺…」

「誰管你啊，快點走啦！你不來我就離開了。」

七地健生跟在後面有點尷尬，他也不好意思放下詩織自己一個人，與七地健生正好相反，詩織太強勢了，是能把七地健生吃得死死的性格。

『反正闇己一時半會醒不過來，我快點回來就好了。』七地健生這麼想著，放棄了內心的掙扎，爽快地跟著詩織走了。

絶望的真相

布椎闇己確實醒過來了一段時間，他一起床就在尋找七地健生，甚至還沒有洗漱就外出打聽七地健生的行蹤了。七地健生很少會不跟布椎闇己交代就到處跑的，布椎闇己怕他可能遇到了什麼危險，所以急步去詢問村民了。

「不好意思打擾一下，請問你有看到過一個男人嗎。他一副高中生的長相，帶著眼睛，呆呆的。」布椎闇己沒有很仔細的形容七地健生，畢竟像他這麼大還沒有大學生風範的估計就他一個了。

布椎闇己問的對象是倆個學生，她們一看到布椎闇己就目不轉睛的盯著他看，不過他也習慣了，這就是帥哥的煩惱啊。

「啊，我看到過，他是不是在和狐狸精在一起啊？」

「喂！你找的人應該和詩織在一起。」旁邊的女生用手臂推了推她的同伴，仿佛她說了什麼禁忌的東西一樣，讓她趕忙住嘴。

「狐狸精？」雖然對方沒有想說的打算，不過有椎可不能當做沒有聽到她們的話，瞪大了眼睛追問著倆個學生。

「那是村裡面的迷信啦，我們不相信。不過詩織能被說是狐狸精，她自己也一定有點問題。她可厲害了，村長的兒子和鎮公所的人都給她勾搭上了。」

「我知道了，謝謝你們。」

布椎闇己聽了立馬就不高興了，他明明叮囑過七地健生不要靠近詩織的，都提醒過了，自己在詩織身上感受到了不好的東西。七地健生幫一個不認識的女人說話就算了，還和她黏得形影不離。布椎闇己現在是知道這個村子為什麼有「黑不淨之村」的壞名了，這裡的確有不好東西存在，只不過布椎闇己暫時還不確定是不是狐狸作祟。

布椎闇己刀子嘴豆腐心，雖然生著七地健生的氣，但還是因為擔心他而繼續找他。不過走著走著一個似曾相識的男人攔住了他的去路，那個男人長得跟布椎闇己有幾分相似，不過多了點成年人獨特的滄桑。

「你是來買刀的嗎？你能不能把刀讓給我呢，我會給你差不多的補償的。」男人用的是肯定句，神情也悠然自得，似乎對神劍的擁有權志在必得。

儘管布椎闇己想繞開擋在前面的人，但男人說的話一下子就吸引了布椎闇己的注意，神劍的事布椎闇己一向也看得很重。而且布椎闇己能在他身上感受到巫童的氣息，還和自己一樣是「負」的。奇怪的是，布椎闇己並不認識他，連聽聞也沒有聽聞過。這些事要是放在平時，布椎闇己一定會優先處理的，不過這一次，布椎闇己比起神劍更在乎不知所蹤的七地健生。

「抱歉，這件事可以以後再說嗎？我現在有很重要的事要做，等我回來了我就找你。」

男人聽到布椎闇己的推脫後也沒有回應他，自顧自的笑了起來，還在嘴邊念叨著：真的是一個有教養的好孩子啊。

布椎闇己沒有理會他，只是覺得他很奇怪，他也見過許多千奇百怪的人和鬼了，所以布椎闇己只是以為男人想得到神劍想到瘋了而已，直到那個男人再一次開口，喊住了他已經邁開的步伐。

「布椎闇己海潮還挺教導有方啊！作為親爸爸的我很想親口跟他道謝呢，不過可惜啊，闇己你已經用你那血腥的雙手把他殺了吧。」

男人還是在發瘋似的笑著，而布椎闇己闇己聽到這個震驚的消息後整個人愣住了，眼睛頓時間瞪得老大，露出一個像是要把人吞進身體般的表情，看著他的「爸爸」

錯誤的感情

山頂上的天氣和在地面的時候一點都不能相提並論，山上的雪還在下著，把石岩都染上明亮的白色。由於積雪的厚度都能淹沒半條腿了，倆人看不到路，萬一不小心踩空了，那是真的會要人命。

不過詩織應該對這附近的路都挺熟悉的，反正七地健生跟在她身後沒有踏中過空心的石頭。

「這裡以前是用來風葬的。」

「就是丟棄屍體的地方？」

「嗯，以前我的祖先在這裡跳山了，村裡人都說有東西在作祟，傳開了之後不知不覺就成了我們家族是狐狸精世家。這就是狐狸精的由來了。我家就在這個山崖的下面，只有我家在這麼遠的地方。我媽媽比我更慘，她…是真的被村民孤立了。」

「所以你是自己一個人住嗎？沒有監護人什麼的嗎？」

「對啊，我的奶奶在不久前離開人世。而我是媽媽的私生子，我的爸爸以前很常來這裡爬山，但是自從知道媽媽懷孕了之後就跑了。」

詩織的語氣很平淡，像在訴說別人的故事，一點也不像她就是自己口中的女主角，還坐了起來把玩著自己的頭髮。沒有再露出剛才那樣難過的神情，甚至還笑著諷刺著自己的身世。

「詩織…你幾歲啊？」七地健生聽著詩織的故事，不禁懷疑起了她的年紀，要是很年輕的話怎麼能承受得了這樣子的心理壓力呢，可是看她也不像是一個成年人啊…

「十五歲。」

「你還這麼小！！村裡人怎麼可以讓你自己一個生活呢！不行，我要去找村長，要讓他給你找個監護人才可以。」

七地健生說著就動起身子，拔腿就往山下走，完全沒有剛才上山時擔憂踩空時的小心翼翼。

他是真的喜歡上詩織了，滿腦子都是為了詩織著想。

七地健生感覺到有溫暖的觸感落在了自己的嘴唇上面，就像在吃棉花糖時咬下軟綿綿的顆粒一樣，讓人感覺很幸福，不禁使七地健生貪婪的想要更多的親密接觸。良久，倆人的唇瓣才不依不捨的分開。七地健生看詩織的眼神不再是剛剛的同情，而是想要保護她的堅定。他握緊了詩織的手臂，把她的皮外套抓緊，衣服上甚至都被七地健生勒到皺巴巴的。

「我喜歡你，只有你對我好了，你帶我走吧。我可以做你的女朋友。」

詩織與七地健生四目相對，女方那深邃的眼睛把面前的男人迷到神魂顛倒，是快要把命子都給她的那一種死心塌地。倆人的嘴唇又一次合上，這一次是七地健生主動的，詩織的手勾上了七地健生的頸脖，男人摟緊了她心愛的女人，溫柔的把她圈在懷裡。他們的嘴唇分分合合，火熱的心沒有被寒冷的天氣影響，按捺不住的情愫不停的隨著每一次觸碰而爆發。他們的眼眸裡只有對方的身影，連雪是什麼時候停了的都不知道，直到倆人雙腿累到站不起來，開始感到窒息才捨得放開對方的吻。

「你可以帶我去東京嗎。我什麼都可以為你做，只要你帶我走。」

詩織沒有給予七地健生留戀剛剛親熱的餘溫，湊在他的面前苦苦的哀求著，沒有了一開始認識七地健生時的任性架子。暴露原形的原因是七地健生的拒絕，他雖然喜歡詩織心疼她，不過也不能因為自己的私慾而毀掉詩織的未來。

「你太小了，我們去鎮公所吧，我會跟他們說不要把你送進孤兒院的。」

「不可以！我不想留在這裡！嘖…我就不應該看上你這種雞婆的人，你就是個傻子！」

詩織坐在地上大哭大鬧，回到了小孩子應該有的模樣。七地健生其實理解她的，在村子裡面遭受了著這樣的待遇，不喜歡這裡也是理所當然的事，可是七地健生不想詩織後悔現在的選擇。東京是慾望的都市，要是詩織可以為了逃離村莊而不顧一切的話，到了大都市她只會一直墮落而已。

七地健生想著想著就哭了起來，他從來沒有見過這麼可憐的姑娘，她才十五歲就要背負著這麼多東西，回想他自己，要是這種事發生在自己身上可能很早就崩潰了吧。七地健生不停的抹著眼淚，擦到眼睛周圍都紅腫了起來。他嘴巴一直碎碎唸著對不起，他無法幫詩織什麼忙，覺得自己很無力，只能看著詩織受苦。七地健生一向都是拯救別人的角色，這一次倒是由詩織治療了他，在她的懷裡無聲痛哭著。

加倍的疲乏

布椎闇己跟著男人來到了一間廢棄的屋宅，那裡破爛的程度簡直讓人懷疑會不會一碰墻壁就倒塌。走在地板上可以明顯的聽到脆弱木材發出的嘎吱聲，房柱身上充滿著或多或少的裂痕，可能隨時就會支撐不住房子的重量。

「很破對吧？要是你沒有向村子開這麼貴的價格，我就可以繼續死皮賴臉的住他那了。」男人注意到了布椎闇己一直在巡視房間，尷尬地說住在這裡的原因。

「你回來了啊。這是我兒子，是不是長得一模一樣。」

布椎闇己的爸爸把自己表現得像個慈愛的父親，擒拿地搭著布椎闇己的肩膀，向剛進門的另一個男人宣示著自己為人父親的身份。

他們三個坐在一起叨叨了幾句，卻遲遲沒有進入神劍的正題，反而在討論要帶布椎闇己闇己走的事，也沒有問過他同不同意。

「我絕對不會跟你走的。即使沒有血緣關係，我的父親也只有他一個，你這個背叛了父親的人沒有資格提起父親的名字。神劍我也不會給你的！」

布椎闇己難得激動了起來，他站起身子，眉頭緊皺著，雙眼瞪得像王者之獅，孤高的神態絲毫不像是一個青年人。他爸爸也沒有要慣著闇己的意思，高大的身軀擋在布椎闇己面前，依著身高居高臨下地盯著他的兒子。大人一挺直身子，空氣的氣場都變了，這種強大的壓迫感使人喘不了氣，沉重的感覺一下子湧上布椎闇己的心頭。

倆人僵持了好一會兒，他們一動不動，就等著對方展開攻勢。年幼的小夥子脾氣總是略遜一籌，布椎闇己揚手向面前的男人揮拳，不料對方用右方腕部輕易的擋下，還被反手握住了手臂，男人用身上的重量把兒子按倒在地，力度大到如果布椎闇己一動就會骨折的程度。

這是布椎闇己家的武術，理論上來說，他是不可能會這個招式的。布椎闇己還來不及驚訝他家門派的絕學為什麼會給一個門外人知道，男人就俯身在他耳邊說出了他的弱點，讓他明白自己根本不可能贏得了面前的人。

「點到為止吧，和小孩子置什麼氣。」從剛才開始一直都在旁邊冷眼看著的男人說話了。他叼了一口煙，站起來示意男人該停手了。

「也對呢。闇己啊，你近身術這麼差的原因是討厭你的舅舅吧？我可以教你，我可是海潮兄的弟弟呢。雖然我自己改了名叫邑見，不過我本名是布椎闇己真前！」

闇己已經顧不上手臂上的痛楚，傳進他耳邊的消息幾乎使他發瘋。他想不透，為什麼親人之間可以說背叛就背叛，父親明明是這麼好的人。他不敢相信眼前的人，他發出戰戰兢兢的嗓音，問道：「那你為什麼要做這樣的事。」

「因為我討厭他啊，總是在裝模作樣。不過呢，闇己你可是我最愛的人了，所以你會跟我走的對吧。」男人摸著布椎闇己闇己的臉龐，表現得真的很寵溺兒子的樣子，可是布椎闇己闇己沒有選擇的餘地，他只能聽話。他的心靈一時間接受不了剛剛經歷的事，心裡面只可以用想著七地健生來勉強撐過去。

在眼神失去光芒之前，大家都是會想起自己最愛的人來再做最後的垂死掙扎。而布椎闇己絕望的腦海在絕望之前不停浮現的是七地健生的笑容。

約定

七地健生想到方法可以讓詩織離開這裡了，他一路上都在想這個事情。如果詩織知道很想去東京的話，他就帶她走。

「詩織，明天你要跟我走嗎？我想通了，把你留在這裡也不是辦法，來我家吧，我拜託老爸讓他當你的監護人。不過先說好，我爸爸不一定會答應，如果真是這樣的話你還是要去孤兒院。不過我會盡快接你出來的。」

「啊…！？」詩織完全沒有預想過七地健生真的會改變主意，她剛剛才對七地健生說了過分的話，他竟然沒有在意，還真的在為自己著想。

詩織是第一次遇到這麼好的人，從來沒有人如此溫柔的對待她。說實話，詩織沒有信心可以把全部的依賴都給七地健生，因為她從來沒有被善良對待過。

七地健生到達村子後和詩織分別了，他想著去找布椎闇己，希望他不會因為自己離開了這麼久而生氣。不料他一回去沒有看見布椎闇己的身影，剛想出去找他，卻聽到婆婆說外面積雪太大了，根本沒有辦法走出村子。七地健生歎了口氣，想著：這樣也好，讓我組織一下怎麼跟他開口說詩織的事。

即使布椎闇己不知所蹤，他的腦子裡面還是充滿著詩織，他不想讓詩織受傷，如果可以的話，七地健生寧願代替她來背負這一切。

想著詩織，她就到了。房門被她大力打開，詩織一邊哭喊著跑到七地健生的懷裡。七地健生安慰了她好一陣子才使她安定了下來，讓她緩緩道出剛剛發生在身上的事：詩織差點被村子兒子給侵犯了，讓她感覺很惡心，幸好能掙脫。

「我還是很害怕異性，包括你。我還沒有從爸爸的陰影裡面走出來，媽媽說他一定會回來找我的，所以我媽媽在山上掛了很多繩子，希望他能看到，明明都快沒有錢買東西吃了。當然，我們還是沒有等到他，我看著母親站在山上久久不離開，我的心像是被刀子捅一樣痛。所以直到現在我還是不能完全相信一個男人。」

「你會很幸福的！世界上不光只有那種糟糕的男人，你以後一定會遇到很多真心對待你的人。」

可能是七地健生的善良品質打動了詩織，她就靜靜地待在七地健生的懷抱裡面，享受著他的溫柔。時間仿佛定格在這一個鏡頭，為他們記錄著當下充滿溫暖的時刻。

破碎的心靈

布椎闇己闇己暫時沒有辦法離開這個破房子，而且雪下得越來越大，恐怕一時半會是出不去了。

『要是真的跟他走了，我就再也看不見七地健生了。我不想這樣，我想一直留在七地健生旁邊。』

布椎闇己闇己靠著對七地健生的思念，盡力想辦法把心態穩定住，冷靜下來觀察房子的結構，發現門上的鎖已經生銹，而且門的木板因為年代久遠的關係，估計很脆弱。布椎闇己闇己估摸着：只要能支開他們倆個，看準機會把門撞開就可以出去了！

剛好，屋子裡面的柴火快要燃燒殆盡，要是不外出撿一點回來補充的話，全房間的人都要被凍死。眼見這樣，布椎闇己真前提議他自己出去看看能不能找到樹枝之類的東西，讓另一個人泡點茶給闇己暖暖身子。

布椎闇己闇己看緊男人把茶遞給自己的時機，抬手打翻杯子，滾燙的熱水灑落在男人的身上，使他吃痛的把手捂著，給了布椎闇己闇己逃跑的機會。

布椎闇己闇己用全身的力氣撞破了木門，雖然說是老舊的門，但還是挺厚重的，撞得闇己的手臂有點麻酸。衝擊力太大的關係，闇己一撞開木就不停向前衝刺，無法停下來。再向前走一點點就是懸崖。眼看著已經要掉下去了，布椎闇己四顧看看有沒有緩衝物或者樹幹可以讓他捉住。幸運的是，在斷崖邊上有好幾條繩索，布椎闇己立即緊緊的抓著它，好讓自己不要下墜得太快。磨擦力的作用的確讓布椎闇己下滑的速度減慢，但還是無法把他剎停。繩子的長度不足以讓布椎闇己降落地面，不過也成功讓他在稍低的高度跌下，有厚重的積雪墊著，不會傷著身子的。

布椎闇己趴著雪地上，算是撿回了一條小命。他慢慢蠕動著身子；手掌心在剛才被麻繩磨破了皮，整個手掌的皮都已經向外翻了，鮮紅的血液還在不停向外湧出來。現在的雪勢還是很大，天氣再冷也抵不上手心灼熱的痛楚，布椎闇己只能緩慢的挪著腿向前移動。

布椎闇己也不知道自己是怎樣回到村子的，雪勢很大，幾乎連路也沒有辦法看清，連掙開眼睛也叫一個困難。布椎闇己可以挺過這場暴風雪也是一個奇蹟了，他的內心一直想著要回村子找七地健生，才不顧手上的傷口，不去理腿上的酸痛，吃着苦一步一步走回去。

令布椎闇己絕望的是，他一打開屋子的門就看見七地健生和詩織正聊得歡，倆人有說有笑，令他的闖入顯得略為尷尬。

七地健生一看見布椎闇己渾身都濕透，腿也不是那麼的站得住，趕忙上前攙扶着他進屋。

沒想到布椎闇己一看見他就來火，朝他大喊：「別碰我！」便徑自走進了房間。比起剛剛經歷的事，布椎闇己更為七地健生與詩織你卿我卿的樣子感到難過。

就在剛才，布椎闇己確定了自己喜歡七地健生的想法。他曾經懷疑過自己是不是愛上了最好的朋友，他不敢承認，也不想承認，害怕著自己的感情得不到回應。更糟糕的是可能永遠失去與七地健生相處的日子。布椎闇己一直告訴自己：他對七地健生只是依賴，並不是非他不可。然而，一切的堅持和倔強都在七地健生與詩織的情感之間被粉碎得一乾二淨，不留下任何一點骸骨。

『我到底算什麼啊，他對所有人都這麼好嗎？我不是唯一一個啊⋯⋯』布椎闇己躺在地上，不想管手上的傷口，也不想去擦干身子，只想把自己痛苦的思緒壓低，嘗試做回七地健生熟悉的布椎闇己闇己。

「你發什麼脾氣啊！我也是好心扶你⋯⋯你受傷了！？開門，我要進來了！」七地健生本還在嘗試跟布椎闇己理論，但是當他發現布椎闇己受傷了之後，整個人開始焦急了起來，不停在拍打房門。

七地健生強行打開門，立即飛奔過去布椎闇己身旁，拉過他想縮開的手。他看見布椎闇己手心那深到見肉的傷口，心也跟著痛了起來。七地健生開始後悔，後悔今天早上為什麼沒有等布椎闇己起來，那樣自己就可以陪他渡過這些了。在這一刻，他的腦子裡面全部都是對布椎闇己的心疼和自責，把門外的詩織拋在後面，只關心著眼前的人。

布椎闇己看見七地健生還是很關心自己，立即就沒有那麼生氣了。他知道自己還是被在乎著的，並不是一個「外來人」

「我看見我的親生父親了，那個人，他說自己是海潮爸的弟弟⋯⋯搶走爸爸女人的原因竟然是討厭他！他⋯⋯他其實一點也不喜歡我媽；我竟然還反抗不了這個卑鄙的傢夥！」布椎闇己說著，拳頭捏得很緊，指甲都快撐開傷口插了進去，不過他不在乎，肉體再痛也痛不過心靈上的打擊。

「我流著那傢夥的骯髒血液⋯⋯」布椎闇己大力地一拳砸在牆壁上，殊不知他這樣對待自己的身體，傷的卻是七地健生的心。

七地健生趕忙上前拉住布椎闇己，好讓他不要再弄痛自己。七地健生緊握著布椎闇己的肩膀，告訴他：「你並不骯髒。」

「養育你成人的是海潮叔叔啊，那個真前對你來說頂多就是個親戚而已。常話不是說生娘不及養娘大啊，你是布椎闇己海潮的兒子，你接受了他的教導，才成為了現在這個善良又溫柔的布椎闇己闇己啊！」

「嘛，雖然大部分時候一點也不率直，態度又傲慢而且喜歡逞強這幾點很讓人不喜歡就是了。」

布椎闇己被一下子說中短處，臉涮一下就漲紅了起來，害羞起來也捉著七地健生的痛處說：「我還讓你不要接近那個女人，你現在都把她帶到屋子來了！你就是個起大色心的傻子！」布椎闇己捏著七地健生的頸使勁的搖，而七地健生也很配合他喊著救命。

「你是在吃醋吧，闇己真可愛～」倆人打打鬧鬧，又變回一對親密的兄弟。

突然一聲東西掉落的聲音把他們喚回來，倆在督了一下門口，發現有個藥箱放在了地上。七地健生知道是詩織，趕忙跑出去尋找她的身影，可是卻沒有看見她，只好走回屋內替布椎闇己包扎傷口，順便告訴他有關詩織的事。

「所以你要帶她去東京？你是真的不把我放在眼裏，我告訴過你不要接近她的！一對著女人魂都丟了。」

「那也沒有辦法啊！總不能留她在這裡吧，還有啊，不要把我說得像個色狼一樣，我可是很專一的！」

布椎闇己的手差不多被蹦帶纏得七七八八了，他也不想待在房間和七地健生叨嘮著女人，就起身打算出去，還不忘小聲嘀咕了一句：「反正很快就會被甩了。」

「什麼啦！詩織說那是因為我的守護靈不喜歡我交女朋友！啊對耶——她能看見守護靈，是不是也像巫童一樣？」

「詩織詩織的你有完沒完！煩死了！」布椎闇己氣急敗壞地把七地健生推了出門，鬧別扭的樣子讓七地健生看了直呼可愛。

破壞氣氛的還是屋子外的聲音，這一次走進來的是一個高大的男人。七地健生看了一眼布椎闇己的表情，那帶著憤怒和仇恨的目光，想必就是他親父那邊的人了吧。

男人無視七地健生徑自走向布椎闇己，要他跟著布椎闇己真前離開，還嚷嚷著闇己是布椎闇己真前最滿意的作品。

「我說啊！作為父親怎麼可能說得出這種話！闇己還是個小孩子啊，心思細密得很，你知道因為這件事他受了多大的傷害嗎！我覺得你們都需要坐著好好談一下，走吧闇己，我們去找布椎闇己真前。」

七地健生把事情想得太簡單了，他一個有圓滿家庭的人，是很難切身體會到布椎闇己家的事，不過闇己還是給七地健生一個面子，重新回到那個破爛房子。

他們倆個在那兒已經待了好幾個小時，卻還是遲遲不見布椎闇己真前的身影，就連帶他倆來的楠先生也出去找了。七地健生坐不住了，起身也打算出去幫忙，卻被布椎闇己一把拉住。

「我們應該是被騙了，那傢夥故意讓我們留在這裡。」

「怎麼可能⋯⋯啊！闇己你看！」

七地健生看到了讓人心頭一緊的情景。焦灼的烈火劃破了寂靜的夜幕，點燃了漆黑中的星火，照亮了整片土地。村子早已被濃煙淹沒，目光所到之處沒有半寸花草健在。

艷夜

最後七地健生和布椎闇己倆人回到了東京，他們在村子裡面受到的打擊實在太大，所以便租了個房子一起住，倆人依靠着彼此，重振破碎的心靈。事情聽上去總是美好的，實際上他們幾乎天天都在吵架。

七地健生因為詩織的事飯不下嚥，整天就是想著要回去找她，惹得布椎闇己很是火大。倆人已經冷戰好幾天了，布椎闇己耍脾氣不和七地健生搭話，而七地健生也不想慣著他的任性。

其實布椎闇己是上個和她道歉的，可是他做不到。一想到自己心愛的男人總是在嘴邊提着別的女人，他的內心就難受得很。詩織的離去是鐵一般的事實，布椎闇己看着七地健生倔強地否認這件事，彷彿看到了以前堅決不承認喜歡七地健生的自己。他雖然希望七地健生放下詩織，抑或是希望自己放下七地健生，但是做不到，他既沒有勇氣與七地健生告白，也沒有可以與七地健生分開的自信。

布椎闇己呆呆的看著門口，推測着七地健生應該很快回來。現在已經是深夜了，在今天早上吵架以後七地健生就氣憤地跑出門外，直到現在也沒有回來。

果不其然，布椎闇己很快就聽到大門被打開的聲音，空氣中還伴隨著大股的酒臭味。七地健生喝了個爛醉，回來的時候幾乎還撞在玄關上面。布椎闇己正想開口大罵七地健生一頓，熟悉的氣味纏繞在他的鼻腔內，那是七地健生的體香。

七地健生把布椎闇己死死抱著，一手不安分的摸索著布椎闇己的腰支，布椎闇己的肌肉因為七地健生的觸碰而緊繃了起來。布椎闇己不算是一個人敏感的體質，但只是七地健生溫柔的撫摸使他感覺身體有一股電流經過，令他整個人蘇蘇麻麻的。布椎闇己按耐不住自己想要更多的貪婪，想壓抑在喉嚨的喘息聲再也無法被控制。

欲望，一但釋放了就不能停止。

「啊⋯⋯哈⋯詩，嗯⋯」布椎闇己在七地健生要說出那個令人絕望的名字之際，用他小巧的唇瓣堵住了他的嘴。布椎闇己伸出舌頭吸吮著七地健生的唾液，感受他的温度。

此時此刻，七地健生屬於布椎闇己。而布椎闇己從很多開始，早已有把身體任何一個地方都刻上七地健生烙印的準備。占有欲和情欲互相混在一起，浸沒了布椎闇己腦袋裏的最後一絲理智，現在的他只想讓自己的身體都染上七地健生的味道，讓他在自己所有的器官領地上稱王稱霸，把自己的所有都變成七地健生的物品。

他們還在不停的接吻，即使口腔裏快要沒有空氣也不願放開。七地健生的手輕撫著布椎闇己腰背的線條，用手掌刻劃著他背著的每一根骨頭。他倆從站在門口變成躺在床上，身上的衣服早已被剛才曖昧的接觸拋在不知道什麼角落。七地健生的手順著布椎闇己的肌肉線條滑到他的胸前，他用他粗糙的手把玩著布椎闇己胸前的兩點，惹得布椎闇己打了幾個顫，差點發出了帶著欲望的低吟。

布椎闇己眼看呻吟快要從喉嚨滑出來，用吻來堵著自己的聲音。他不想讓七地健生知道自己是布椎闇己闇己，不敢想像如果被發現自己不是詩織的後果。會被認為很嘔心，還是被徹底的厭惡？布椎闇己不知道，但是他願意冒著險來換取一次親密關係，即使在七地健生眼中只是詩織替代品，他也心甘情願。

七地健生俯下身子舔舐布椎闇己的乳头，拼命啜着它的樣子就像是希望獲得奶水的小寶寶。布椎闇己的兩顆紅果實早已硬得發漲，他弓起身體希望七地健生繼續玩弄他的腫脹，七地健生也不負所望地用舌頭盡情撩撥著布椎闇己的那粒小可愛。

布椎闇己再也沒有辦法克制自己的聲音，他死死地咬住嘴唇，唾液更從嘴邊滴了下來，依靠痛覺來保持理筠。痛感會習慣，但快感不會，布椎闇己開始伏在七地健生胸前不停呼喊著七地健生的名字。布椎闇己的乳尖早就被弄到發出誘人的紅潤，只要輕輕撫摸也會使他爽得不停發抖。即使乳頭已經硬得快可以和小石頭一拼，布椎闇己還是想要更多的快意，他使勁地在七地健生的胸前磨蹭，想得到更多的愛撫，直至他的兩點再也承受不住刺激，讓布椎闇己帶著哭腔躲在七地健生的懷裏咽鳴。

布椎闇己身下的部位也漲得難受，可是他知道七地健生不會把玩他的那個地方。他只好打開雙腿坐在七地健生身上，把自己的性器抵著七地健生的腹部來回滑動。七地健生的汗水順著臉頰滑落，眼神中欲望渲染得迷離散。

七地健生忍不住了，可是還是不想傷害他看見的女孩，她應該還是第一次。七地健生溫柔地吻著女孩兒的眉心，手指落在她的鎖骨，再慢慢向大腿內側掃去。七地健生感受到眼前人開始放鬆身子，就把她的腿折起來，試探地向私密處摸去。女方的淫液被七地健生的手指弄得溫熱，過多的愛液從小穴裡面流了出來，發出誘人的光澤。

漏水的洞總是需要點東西堵著。七地健生進入愛人身體的一瞬，覺得自己的燥熱快要溶解在那溫濕的軟肉裡面。熱呼呼的溫度包著七地健生的欲望，他挺起身子開始橫沖直撞。

布椎闇己粉嫩的穴肉被七地健生抽插得向外翻，愛液不停地在穴中湧出來，落在倆人的交合處上，發出淫媚的水聲。布椎闇己能感受到七地健生的陰莖正往他最深入的軟肉撞去。布椎闇己的嗓音早就被七地健生頂撞得不能發出一個完整的音調。布椎闇己想趕緊達到快感的巔峰，不顧被發現的風險，捉過七地健生的手掌擼動著小布椎闇己。布椎闇己那裏承受得住這麼多快感，不停衝擊着他的激情終於使他迎來了高潮。猛然收緊的媚穴使七地健生低哼了一聲也射進了布椎闇己體內。

床舖是布椎闇己收拾的，七地健生的身子也是他幫忙洗乾淨的。理所當然，七地健生一覺起來只覺得自己做了個夢。只不過夢裏的那個人不是布椎闇己，而是詩織。

闇己沒有跟七地健生提起事情的真相，只用了一句：「你做春夢了吧。」搪塞過去。

其實布椎闇己是雙性的，他作為一個沒有性別的巫童，理所當然地擁有兩個不同的性徵，他也不知道自己為什麼會這樣，在正式繼任家主之前他可是只有男性的特徵。

「啊⋯⋯那一定是我太喜歡詩織了才會夢到她吧。」七地健生也沒有多加懷疑自己是不是上了個男生。反而更加認為自己一定是太喜歡詩織了。

失望就是這樣一點一滴累積的，期望也是逐一逐一消失，布椎闇己實在是承受不了自己喜歡的人天天提別的女人，明明最愛他的人是自己啊。憑什麼詩織可以隨時向七地健生耍任性，為什麼她想要的七地健生都會死心塌地的幫她弄來。就因為她是個女孩子嗎？

布椎闇己一想著詩織就會發脾氣，儘管他也不想這樣，他知道七地健生是無辜的。七地健生沒有錯，只是自己不幸運地喜歡上一個不喜歡自己的人。

絕望的累積

在倆人發生了關係之後，布椎闇己也沒有經常與七地健生吵架了。對他來說，那一晚的回憶已經足夠了，他已經足夠貪心了，不能再奢求更多。就讓自己的情感跟隨著已經成為過去的親密之夜，塵封在內心最深處的底部吧。

兩人的生活回歸了正常，就像以前的日子一樣。

距離那一個晚上已經過去了好幾天，他們的生活也回到了正軌，該上學的上學，該練劍的練劍。布椎闇己也總算是有心情練劍了。

今天他約了布椎蒿一起練習劍道，重執對武藝的感情。布椎闇己使勁地揮舞著武士刀，只有在握著劍柄的時候才可以忘卻一切煩憂，使心神專注起來。

不過布椎闇己今天的狀態似乎不太對勁，他的體力大不如以前。平常都可以堅持好幾個小時的，而這次練習每過了一陣子就喘得上氣不接下氣，小腹也不時的會傳來痛楚。

「闇己你怎麼肚子微微鼓起來了？是不是最近吃多了？還是說⋯⋯懷孕了？」布椎蒿輕輕地湊在布椎闇己的耳邊打趣著他。

「⋯⋯」布椎闇己愣著了，他從來沒有考慮過自己會懷孕，一當布椎蒿開了個玩笑以後才驚醒，的確有這個可能性。

「唉我開玩笑的你別生氣！！」布椎蒿見闇己神情嚴肅，立即揮手搖頭表示自己只是開了個玩笑。

布椎闇己已經沒有心思理會布椎蒿了，連再見都沒有說就連忙快走去藥房購買驗孕棒。他是雙性的，擁有子宮，所以會懷孕一點也不意外。

不知道是該開心還是難過好，他懷上了。毫無疑問，那是七地健生的孩子，他只和他發生過關係。以布椎闇己個人來說，他是高興的，即使得不到七地健生的心，可是懷著他的骨肉，也已經夠幸福了。

即使如此，布椎闇己沒有自信可以一個人把娃兒養大成人，將來也不懂得和他解釋為什麼沒有爸爸。但這畢竟是自己心愛之人的寶寶，布椎闇己也不捨得把娃兒給墮了。布椎闇己也想過跟七地健生說自己懷上了他的孩子，不過他不敢，害怕七地健生會嫌棄他們的結晶。

萬分糾結之下，布椎打了電話給布椎寧子，坦白自己有身孕的事情，並徵求她的意見。家人嘛，總是不會害自己的。

「什麼！？你懷孕了？那還用說嗎，當然盡快去墮胎啊！闇己你試想一下，你一個男兒身，懷着個孩子做什麼也不方便對吧。萬一身體有些什麼意外也不能去醫院，而且你現在自己一個人住，沒有人照顧你⋯⋯」

布椎寧子很激動的說了一大堆，布椎闇己聽著其實心𥚃面挺難受的，貌似整個世界沒有人贊成他愛上七地。不過他明白，寧子也是為了自己好。光自己是雙性人這件事就已經很難以啟齒了，更何況懷孕呢。這件事要是揭露出去，對布椎家的名聲也不好。

「闇己，你⋯⋯你告訴我，孩子的爸爸是誰？」布椎寧子似乎也察覺到布椎闇己對孩子的態度搖擺不一，她想知道到底是誰讓親愛的弟弟變成這個樣子。

布椎闇己沒有回應姐姐。他清楚明白，如果讓布椎寧子知道孩子的父親是七地健生，她是一定不會放過七地的。

「我是絕對不會允許你把孩子生下來的，一個沒有名分的寶寶你要怎樣照顧？這不僅僅會傷害到你，也會損害到孩子的成長啊！你要是真的很愛他的話，就把小孩下了把⋯⋯」見弟弟沒有回覆自己，布椎寧子的態度由硬轉弱，她知道布椎闇己的內心也很難過，也不用肯定的語氣，嘗試溫和地跟他談。

「不管怎麼樣，我都會把墮胎的藥寄給你。」布椎寧子知道繼續談下去也不能使闇己立即做出決定，她先掛了電話，不過她不希望弟弟生下孩子的決心並沒有減少。

布椎闇己收到了姐姐寄的包裹，裡面放著雙性人用的墮胎藥。不過他還是不知道應該怎樣選擇孩子的去留，那是自己的骨肉啊。布椎闇己一方面不想放棄和七地健生的寶寶，另一方面則認同布椎寧子說的話。布椎闇己決定先把藥拿回屋中找個地方藏起來，不讓七地健生發現，自己再慎重考慮要不要墮胎。

「你到底為什麼要出現呢⋯⋯我明明已經決定好要把這份感情收進心底了⋯你說要是讓七地爸爸知道你的存在，他會不會愛上我呢？」布椎闇己輕輕地撫摸自己的肚皮；也不怕被人聽見，就這樣小聲的呢喃著。

布椎闇己是懷著非常沉重的心情回到屋子的，他不知道要用什麼表情來面對七地健生。他怎麼也沒有想到接下來看到的一幕還讓他精神差點崩潰——七地健生低頭在寫著信，而收信人上面寫了個很大的「給親愛的詩織」

布椎闇己顧不上什麼道德，他一把拿起桌上的信就看，上面寫滿了七地健生對詩織的想念，用詞肉麻直白，將對詩織的愛慕表露無遺。

「唉！別看啊！」七地健生見布椎闇己大肆地讀信，立即羞紅著臉把信搶了回來。

布椎闇己則是板著陰沉的臉，臉色一點也不好，小聲地說了一句：「你就真的這麼喜歡她嗎」

不知道七地健生有沒有聽到，布椎闇己也不在意。他受不起這種痛楚，心愛的人不喜歡自己的痛。

「我要回本家一躺。」布椎闇己說著，一邊往房間走去，收拾好行裝就準備動身。

「用不用我陪你去啊？」七地健生看見布椎闇己收拾得這麼焦急，叫住了已經打算出門的他。

「不用了，家事你摻和不了。我走了⋯⋯再見。」布椎闇己沒有等七地健生的回應就徑自離開了。

布椎闇己不想以這種方式告別，但是他做不到眼睜睜看著喜歡的男人不停提及其他女生，尤其自己還提醒過七地健生不要靠近詩織。

在詩織下落不明後，七地健生被她的事情影響著思緒，他整天回想著他答應過一定會讓詩織幸福，卻在她出事的時候不在身邊。詩織固然重要，但是布椎闇己在他心中的重量也是無可替代的，也是他很重要的人。

足足一個星期過去，七地健生還是沒有布椎闇己的消息，他所有能想到的聯絡方法都用上了，就是沒有結果。在布椎闇己剛走的那個晚上，七地健生就已經打了好幾通電話去布椎家，可一直都撥打不通。天天給布椎闇己發消息，搞得七地健生飯也沒心思吃，一聽到鈴聲就立即掏出手機看短訊。甚至試過洗澡洗到一半就跑去客廳找電話了。

七地健生也不甘於望天打掛，他一直也有付出行動去尋找布椎闇己。他幾乎跑遍了他認為布椎闇己會去的地方，一復一日地找，從太陽才剛升起就開始找，找到月亮快要沉末才回家。

可能是上天給了他們破鏡重圓的機會，七地健生看到了布椎闇己。七地健生很確定那是他，黝黑的秀髪，高壯但瘦弱的身軀，肯定是布椎闇己了。可是布椎闇己的樣子有點奇怪，他臉色沒有往常那麼紅潤，相比起以前健碩的身形，現在略為顯得肥大笨拙，尤其是肚子。

七地健生想像不到布椎闇己在經歷了什麼，才搞到現在這個樣子。七地健生很生氣，因為布椎闇己沒有回應過他半條消息，讓他很擔心。

七地健生立即跑上去攔住布椎闇己，迫問他為什麼不理會自己：「闇己你都這麼大個人了，還玩失蹤，你幼不幼稚！知不知道我很擔心你啊！」

殊不知布椎闇己內心痛苦的很，天知道他得用多少的堅定才可以不接聽來自心愛之人一個又一個的電話。布椎闇己曾無數次差點心軟而打算找七地健生，可是他堅持下來了，沒有理會七地健生。

然而天意弄人，在布椎闇己每次下定決心要離開七地健生時，一切事都會事與願違。

「我…嘔….」布椎闇己剛想出口反駁，反胃感頓時湧了上來，使他把從喉嚨堵住的嘔吐物一下子全吐在了七地健生的身上。布椎闇己的腹部痛得異常，使他只能一手捂著肚子，一手抓著面前的七地健生維持平衡。

七地健生在布椎劇烈吐瀉著胃中容物的時候，絲毫沒有在意自己的衣服和鞋子已經被弄得骯髒，甚至發出了難聞的氣味。他更加在意布椎闇己的身體是不是有什麼不對勁，他趕忙攙扶對方起來。

「你能不能不要管我！我怎麼樣也與你無關吧！」布椎闇己想拍開七地健生的手，不過渾身無力的他此時此刻就像是一攤軟泥，完全推不動七地健生。

「這種時候你就不要任性了！！老實讓我帶你回去吧，我送你去醫院我就離開，好不好？不要用自己的身體發脾氣。」七地健生開始不顧布椎闇己的意願，徑自把他的手搭在自己的肩膀上，想背著他去醫院。

「放開，不要碰我！我討厭你啊！拜托了⋯⋯讓我走。」布椎闇己也不理會自己已經很虛弱，使勁了全身的力氣拍開了七地健生的手，用接近是撕嚎的聲音讓七地不要管自己。

布椎闇己就這樣走了，帶著更多的心酸和痛苦。

七地健生最看不得身邊的人痛苦了，尤其是布椎闇己。他見過布椎闇無數次差點崩潰的模樣，明明是一個好孩子卻要受這麼多的苦。七地健生看到布椎闇己一幅慘兮兮的樣子，即使對方讓他不要管，七地健生也按捺不住擔心的情緒，決定偷偷去布椎家看看。

驚人的真相

「闇己，你墮胎了沒有？我之前寄給你的藥你有吃嗎？」布椎寧子很焦急地迫問著布椎闇己，神情很擔心的握著他的手。

「我⋯⋯我不知道。」布椎闇己的語氣十分的不肯定，眼眸中也滿滿的都是猶豫，不敢直望布椎寧子的眼睛。

「但是我真的受不了這種委屈⋯⋯我想墮胎，可是我狠不下心。」布椎闇己頭低了下來，把心裡面早已千瘡百孔的事告訴了姐姐。

「告訴姐姐⋯⋯你到底被誰傷害了，為什麼這麼難過？」布椎寧子心疼的擁住了布椎闇己，希望他把發生的一切都告訴自己。

這些對話被在院子裡面的七地健生聽得一清二楚。他先是驚訝布椎闇己作為一個男兒身竟然懷上了孩子，然後想起發豔夢的那個晚上⋯

說來奇怪，回想起來那個夢也不像是假的，反而很有真實感。無論是自己的快感還是摸到對方的觸感，每一串愛撫、每一個接吻、每一次擁抱，都像真實的。

七地健生努力的回想起那個晚上，在身下的人好像並不是詩織，但是他不知道那是誰，也對那場激烈情事的真實性抱有懷疑的態度。

『那個人⋯⋯不會是闇己吧？』七地健生控制不住自己的想法，他實在是太吃驚了，一時間慌張得站不住腳，從草叢堆裡摔了出來。

一下子就被布椎兩姐弟發現了，布椎闇己無奈之下也只好招待他進屋子。

房間一時寂靜了起來。布椎寧子不敢再繼續跟弟弟討論他的孩子，生怕讓七地健生知道。而布椎闇己也沒有開口說話，擔心自己懷孕的事情會曝光。

「闇己⋯⋯你懷孕了⋯⋯？」七地健生打破了沉默，詢問著他內心最想知道的事。

「沒有。」布椎闇己直接否認了眼前男人的想法，但是他不敢直視七地健生，以喝茶的動作掩饰眼神的閃躲。

「我剛剛在外面都聽見了！你老實告訴我⋯⋯那個晚上，是不是你？」七地健生急了，一針見血的說中了最敏感的部份。

「⋯⋯是。」在七地健生的追問下，布椎闇己只能承認。

頓時間房間裡又回歸了寧靜，但是沒過多久，布椎寧子站起來了。她一幅陰沉的樣子，肩膀抖動的厲害，眼神凌厲地看著七地健生。

「你⋯⋯你⋯⋯！！我要殺了你！！！」布椎寧子大吼，一邊說著拿起了茶几上的水果刀，想往七地健生的方向刺去。

眼見七地健生有生命危險，布椎闇己趕緊撲在布椎寧子的面前，搶過她身中的武器。布椎寧子這時候那顧得了這麼多，被仇恨蒙蔽了雙眼，把布椎闇己推倒在地⋯

「啊⋯⋯！」布椎闇己的慘叫聲把失去理智的布椎寧子喚了回來。

「闇己！你沒事吧！」布椎寧子和七地健生同時說道，飛奔到布椎闇己的身邊。

「應該是動到胎氣了，現在就不要吵了，救闇己要緊。」七地健生和布椎寧子談判著，希望可以暫時停止爭吵。

「⋯⋯好，我有個相熟的醫生，我打電話把他喊來。」布椎寧子也認同七地健生的提議，與他達成了共識，將布椎闇己的安全放在首要位置。

友情的進化

「他情緒波動過大，傷到了胎氣，休息一下就好了。」醫生診治完之後吩咐布椎寧子和七地健生要悉心照顧布椎闇己。

所幸布椎闇己沒有受什麼傷，但也是因為這樣，布椎寧子現在恨不得把七地健生的頭給剁下來。

「抱歉⋯⋯能給我和闇己一點時間嗎。」七地健生站了起來，向布椎寧子鞠躬，態度很是誠懇。

「當然不⋯⋯！！好吧⋯我知道了。如果闇己有什麼事我一定會殺了你。」布椎寧子本想拒絕七地健生的請求，但是看到布椎闇己點頭示意讓自己答應，也只好讓他們獨處。

「闇己，你喜歡我嗎？」七地健生握著了布椎闇己的手，鼓勵他說出答案。

「⋯⋯嗯。」布椎闇己點了點頭，既然懷孕的事都讓對方知道了，這件事坦白出去也無所謂了。

「從什麼時候開始的？」七地健生的聲音有點顫抖，握著布椎闇己的手也緊了一點。

「意識到的時候是進黑不淨之村的時候，看到你和詩織之後就知道了。你要覺得我嘔心⋯⋯你哭什麼啊？白痴嗎？」布椎闇己本來都把臉別了過去，打算接受來自七地健生的嫌棄，卻聽到他細碎的啜泣聲。

「對不起⋯⋯闇己對不起，這麼遲才能回應你的心情，讓你受了這麼多委屈⋯⋯都是我不好！」七地健生伏在了布椎闇己的床邊，眼淚再也止不住，不停的流。

「你的意思是！？」布椎闇己讓七地健生抬頭，幫他抹去眼邊的淚水。聽到七地健生的話，布椎闇己的臉色頓時好了起來，但還是不敢相信。

「我仔細想過了。我啊，也喜歡闇己，不是友情的喜歡，而是想與你共渡余生的喜歡。在聯絡不上你的時候我發現我做什麼也提不起勁，空虛感比失去詩織的時候還強烈。我真的不能沒有你⋯⋯」七地健生看著一時間呆住的布椎闇己，吻住了他的嘴唇。嚴格來說，這才是他們的第一次接吻。

「所以⋯⋯不要墮胎好嗎？我們一起撫養他，我們可以成為很好的父親的！」七地健生輕輕的抱住布椎闇己，希望他可以把孩子生下來。

「好⋯⋯！」布椎闇己終於笑了出來，他已經好久沒有開心過了，沒有什麼是比得到愛情的滋潤更好的了。

被祝福的兩人

自從布椎闇己孕期以來，七地健生就天天往布椎家跑，給布椎闇己帶補品，照顧他。

「來，闇己，張嘴。」七地健生捧著一碗雞湯，一手拿著湯匙餵他。

從他們確定關係之後，七地健生就一天不落下的去照顧布椎闇己，風雨不改。布椎寧子起初是拒絕他好意的，害怕七地健生會繼續傷害布椎闇己。但是七地健生的真誠打動了布椎寧子，他對布椎闇己的悉心照料真的是有目共睹。

七地健生就像是一個保姆一樣，串步不離開布椎闇己，從早上扶他下床、解決三餐溫飽、打掃房間等等都一手包辦，正好填補了布椎寧子不能無時無刻待在布椎闇己的空隙。

起初布椎闇己也不想太麻煩七地健生的，對於關係突然的轉變他是最不習慣的一個。但是自從聽見七地健生說：「照顧妻子是我的本分啊～闇己就別害羞了～」後⋯

「知道了！囉嗦⋯⋯」布椎闇己每次都是這樣羞紅著臉回答。

漸漸的，布椎闇己開始習慣了七地健生的存在，甚至現在都會使喚他幹活了，並接受了自己作為七地健生未婚妻的角色。

「你聽聽⋯⋯寶寶在裡面踢呢。」布椎闇己每當一感受到胎動，就會喊七地健生去聽。

「真的！寶寶可不許欺負你媽媽！對了闇己，你猜我們的孩子會是男的還是女的？」七地健生輕輕的把頭貼在布椎闇己的肚皮上，聆聽著裡面的聲音。

「要是個男生就跟你學劍道，是個女的我就把她打扮得可可愛愛的，不讓她受一點兒傷害！」七地健生吻了吻布椎闇己的肚子，裡面的孩子也彷彿明白他的意思，不再亂踢了。

在門外看著，布椎寧子也是終於放下了心頭大石，相信七地健生是布椎闇己值得托付的人，認同了他們的關係。

一個家庭的誕生

「大力⋯⋯就差一點點了！呼氣⋯吸氣⋯」

產期很快就到了，布椎闇己正在努力的把孩子給生出來。走到這一步也是不容易，他沒有上個任何的產前講座，所有相關的知識都是布椎寧子和七地健生查了之後告訴他的。他是男兒生的關係，一切產前產後的檢查和分娩過程都是由布椎寧子相熟的醫生進行，目前為止一切都很順利。

「我不行⋯⋯」布椎闇己受不住疼痛，差點就想當場不生了，幸好有七地健生坐在旁邊讓他有點東西捏打，緩和一下生孩子的痛苦。

「嘶⋯⋯闇己加油，我在呢，你一定可以撐住的！覺得痛的時候就捏我吧！」七地健生的大腿已經被揉捏得紅腫了起來，但為布椎闇己付出一點，又算什麼呢。

「生了⋯⋯是個男孩！」醫生接過了小孩子，拿到布椎闇己和七地健生的面前讓他們看了一眼，然後就放進隔離箱裡面，防止細菌入侵。

「真的不可思議呢⋯⋯幾個月之前我們還是出生入死的好兄弟。」七地健生看著自己的孩子，感嘆他和布椎闇己的感情終於修成正果。

「對啊，沒想到我們真的在一起了。」布椎闇己看向孩子的眼神充滿了母愛，恨不得馬上把孩子抱過來。

「那⋯⋯親愛的妻子，你看婚禮什麼時候舉辦合適？我好想看闇己穿禮紗噢～」七地健生開玩笑的打趣著布椎闇己，不過說要辦婚宴倒是真的，他要把自己和布椎闇己的感情公開。

「我才不會穿！白痴！」布椎闇己輕輕的低哼了一聲，不過人倒是很老實的靠在了七地健生的懷裏。

曲折的戀愛終於邁向了幸福的終點站，一切心酸和痛苦都只是在結局推向高潮前的助興。無論過去的經歷有多麼傷痕累累，只要此刻倆人相伴在旁，那就足夠了。


End file.
